The Date
by cnnoujaim
Summary: Bolin realizes he has to make his move on Korra. Possible chapters, for now one-shot. tonnes of borra fluff


Borra Fanfic

It was early in the morning. I woke up to my brother making breakfast in the main room of the attic where we live.

"Hey bro! You up?" Mako yells in my direction

"YEAH, I'm up."

I can't help thinking about last night. I had this dream, almost like a premonition. It was me, and Korra, and Korra and me, and… it's faded now, and I can't remember much more than that.

"Bo, you alright?" Mako asked me. I know he cares but sometimes he pulls it out of nowhere.

"Yeah bro I'm fine. I'm just excited for the match tonight," I lied. I just couldn't stop thinking about Korra.

_Korra… Korra… Korra…_

Her name rang in my ears over and over again. We had known each other for months now and the first match of our second season together was that night.

I knew I had to do something about her.

"Mako, I know we've been through this, but there is something on my mind—

"Korra?" he responded immediately, cutting me off.

"How did you—"

He cut me off again. "I have heard you mumbling in your sleep. We DO live in the same house you know."

He paused. "Although I still don't think it's a good idea, I see how much you—"

"THANKS!" I screamed, and ran out the door, headed for Air Temple Island. Last time didn't work out, and the first time I met her she basically shoved me away, but I knew that third time's a charm.

**A ferry ride later**

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it," said Pema from inside the temple.

The door opened in front of me.

"Oh hey there Bolin! Korra's outside. She's just over—"

I had already dashed away by that point.

"What an eager beaver," I heard coming from Pema behind me.

"KORRA!" I shouted all the way across the open pavement.

"Oh hey Bo! What are you doing here?"

I ran right next to her and plopped down, breathless. "I was wondering… if… you wanted… dinner… Water Tribe grout… tonight… date…"

Korra laughed. "Course. I'd love to. See you at, say 8?"

I nodded and darted toward the port. I had to get ready!

My heart was racing. Just the thought of Korra was making me excited. The most perfect, amazing, funny, smart girl was going on a date with ME. BOLIN. Tonight. I started breathing faster and faster. Mako was going to spend the night out with Asami, so I knew I had the apartment to myself.

**At the restaurant**

I had been waiting at the table we were supposed to meet at for hours. Of course I was hours early, so it made sense. At about 7:58 Korra walked in and sat down.

"Hey Bo!" she said to me from across the room.

My heart stopped. She looked stunning. Her blue eyes stood out against her light brown skin. The dress she was wearing was stunning. And for the first time ever her hair wasn't in the ponytails. It flowed down past her shoulders and ended at her chest.

"H… Hey" I said, trying to gather my thoughts again. "You look… just wow."

"Aha thanks," Korra said, "but Jinora made me wear this. She thought I needed something more 'appropriate' for going out."

I couldn't stop looking at her.

We ordered food, and we ate and laughed and had a good time. It turns out we really did have a lot more in common than I knew even up to then.

After dinner, we paid the bill and strolled out.

"Wanna go back to my place? Mako's out with Asami, so he won't bother us."

"Sure!" Korra replied, with a crooked smile only she could give. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, and my heart almost stopped. I think she could tell, because she almost immediately turned bright red and looked away.

I grabbed her hand harder and pulled her along. "Come on!"

We climbed the stair to the attic, and Korra looked at me and winked.

"Let's put on some music," she proposed, and I flipped on the radio. A slow song came on and she immediately turned her head toward me.

As headstrong as she was, I knew she wanted me to make the first move. So I put my arms around her shoulders and she put her hands on my hips and we just stood there swaying.

"Korra… I" I mumbled, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Bo, I know what you're gonna say," she said, retorting with a tiny giggle.

"Oh really?" I challenged. "Prove it."

"Okay," she joked and turned her head away. I thought she was angry, and I couldn't tell, but the minute I was about to open my mouth, she turned around swiftly and planted her mouth against mine.

It felt so right, so comfortable. I held her tighter and she just melted in my arms.

She pulled away, breathless.

"Did I get it right?" she asked sheepishly, for the first time in her life.

"Yeah, you definitely did."


End file.
